Contemplations
by proudtobepurple
Summary: A short one-shot set after season 6 episode 9, "Night Terrors." Rory and Amy contemplate the day's events and the differences between the day's situation and their own situation with Melody.


Amy ran her hand through her ginger hair one last time. By now the wind-down felt natural. Yeah, she had been turned into a gigantic doll, and that was a first, but it wasn't as big of a deal as it...well as it _should _have been. I mean, after you've blown up the universe and the whole of time and space, getting turned into a doll is just a romp in the park comparatively.

She exited the bathroom (really, in a magical blue box that's bigger on the inside there should be larger bathrooms) and walked across the hall to her room. She grinned a little as she saw the gigantic king size bed. The thing practically took up the whole room! But it was definitely better than bunk beds.

"Rory? Rory, you ready for bed?" She glanced around until she found him and then her heart fell. "Rory, what's wrong?" He didn't turn to face her.

"Nothing Amy, I'm fine." His voice cracked as he said it though, giving him away.

"Rory, I know you're crying. That's exactly how you act when you're crying." She crawled across the bed and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I know you Mr. Williams." She turned his face towards hers and planted a slow, deliberate kiss on his lips. She pulled back and he gave her a small smile.

"What's wrong?" she repeated the question as he wiped his tears on his sleeve.

"You'll think I'm stupid." He laughed. "You'll think I'm a stupid, emotional, sentimental dork."

She grinned and pulled them both sideways down onto the bed. "Probably. But tell me anyway."

"Well, today...you know just with the dad and everything..." His voice cracked and he trailed off and composed himself again. "Seeing that dad with his son...comforting him and telling him that everything would be all right and that he loved him and that they would never send him away...I don't know. It made me feel like...you know we'll never get to have that with Melody."

"Rory..." Amy leaned up on her arm and her voice was quiet. "You can't go there. We can't go there. You know that, and I know that."

"But if we had only known back then, when we were kids..."

"Then we might have changed history, and you know what that does to the universe," Amy grinned.

"I know," he sighed. "But I never get a baby. I never get to see her get cake all over her face at her first birthday. I never get to see that cute little toddler and her rosy pink cheeks. I didn't even get to fight with her as a teenager!" Amy gave him a look and he sighed. "All right, maybe I did get that part, but I don't get to be a _dad _Amy. Not really anyway. River is _our _age. She's our kid, but she's as old as we are. You can't really be a dad to a full-grown woman."

"I know," Amy whispered, lying back down beside him.

"And I never got to comfort her when she was scared. She was raised by The _Silence, _Amy. She must have been terrified! And I was never there for her. Dad is supposed to be the one who scares the monsters away! You saw it today just like I did. I'm supposed to be the one who's there for her. Who would be strong when she couldn't be. And I wasn't there, Amy. I wasn't there!" He broke off as a few more tears spilled sideways down his cheek and onto the pillows.

"The weird thing is, I _knew. _Somehow when we were younger...I don't know I just _felt _it. Maybe that's why I hung around you two despite your constant torture of me. There was something so _different _about both of you."

"Yeah, looking back, I know that I felt it too. The way Mel would talk about The Doctor...well you know. Everyone else thought I was mad!"

"I thought you were a little mad," Rory blushed and she hugged him closer.

"I know you did. But for some crazy reason, you decided to love me anyway."

He kissed her this time, slowly and sweetly. "Well, whatever happens, I'm glad we had her Amy. And I'm glad we got to do this. Have these adventures with The Doctor, I mean."

Amy nodded her head against his chest and he called for the lights to go off. They lay there in the dark for a few moments before Amy whispered, "Do you think he'll really die?"

"I don't know," Rory answered. He nuzzled his head against hers and kissed the top of her hair. "Even if he does, he'll come back. He has to. Heaven knows, _I _always come back."

"That's true, you have died several times now, haven't you?" she giggled.

"Yep. Not fun." But he was laughing now too. "Amy, as glad as I am to have Melody and the Doctor, I'm glad I have you."

"I'm glad I have you too Rory," she whispered.

And they kissed once more.


End file.
